1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent composition useful for washing clothing or a like purpose and also to its production process. More specifically, this invention is concerned with a detergent composition, which permits gradual release into water or warm water of ingredients effective for cleaning and can hence retain an excellent cleaning action over a long time, and also with a production process of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To wash clothing or the like in a washing machine, a synthetic detergent such as sodium linear-alkylbenzenesulfonate (LAS), sodium alkylsulfate (SA) or sodium .alpha.-olefinsulfonate (AOS) or powder soap produced by adding soda ash as a builder to the sodium salt of a fatty acid as an effective ingredient is generally employed.
Synthetic detergents such as LAS mentioned above for washing clothing made of various materials such as chemical fibers, cotton and linen have excellent efficiency for the removal of stains, soil and/or dirt (hereinafter collectively called "stains") owing to the action of a surfactant contained therein.
Their biodegradability is however not good so that they cause liver problems or skin problems and enzymatic activity inhibition with the human body. When sewage flows into rivers or the like, water contamination and noxious effects to fish cannot be avoided. They hence involve problems to the environment.
Soap powder, on the other hand, has better biodegradability than synthetic detergents and can substantially reduce the problems of LAS and the like. Their detergency however drops to a significant extent unless they are used at high temperatures (40.degree. C. and higher). Further, they are costly because the supply of oil or fat raw materials is not abundant.
In addition, the stain-removing action of soap powder is dependent on the surface activating action whereby molecules of oil are cut off to make the oil compatible with water and thus to release the oil into water. Soap powder therefore cannot fully overcome the problem of water contamination caused by sewage.
These synthetic detergents and soap powder are accompanied by the inherent cumbersome problem that, upon washing in washing machines, they have to be measured and added into tubs each time. It is also necessary to pay attention to the volume ratio of a detergent or soap powder to water.
They also involve the problem that clothing cannot be rinsed sufficiently when too much detergent or soap powder is added but cannot be washed sufficiently when too little is added.